1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel flosser for flossing teeth, and a roll of dental floss constructed to function with this novel flosser.
2. Background Discussion
Dentists recommend flossing teeth as a way to keep teeth free of plac to prevent gum disease. The problem with flossing is that it is difficult to do. Many people find it necessary to employ a tool to assist them in flossing. It would be desirable when the floss is used up to quickly disassemble the flosser and add a new roll of floss. It is the objective of this invention to provide a low cost, simple to use and effective dental flosser which contains a supply of dental floss that is particular designed to function with the flosser and can be replaced when used up.